In the Arms of an Angel
by Umiclef forever
Summary: Umi's return to Cephiro was obscure. While Selece said that she was summoned bec. someone needs her help...while this person is helping her too.


In the arms of an Angel…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Confessions  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
By: The magic knight of water  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for my wrong grammars and wrong spelling…I'm really bad at English… I accept corrections from those who will review my fanfic.hehehe….  
  
Anyways this is my very first fanfic hope you'll like it…sorry to Asmi fans this is a Clemi fic…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth Clamp does…  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make it okay  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough  
  
I found myself standing alone in my balcony, thinking again why I end up like this…   
  
Wondering what would happen if I told her the truth. I can't believe that the Master mage of Cephiro is scared of being rejected…well maybe its time to accept that. But things could change thou…if I have the strength to tell her…which I must.  
  
I can sense the prince running towards my door. Like he has something important to tell me…  
  
"Guru," he said breathlessly. "There has been a commotion…"  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"LaFarga…found…Umi-" Clef can't wait for him to finish what he was saying.   
  
"Where is she?" Clef asked…  
  
"She's in her old room where she usually stays…" Ferio answered.  
  
And then Clef suddenly disappeared…  
  
Standing outside Umi's door…he can hear people chatting inside…and they seem to be worried…  
  
Maybe I should have let Ferio finished his sentence. While he was about to enter, somebody opened the door…  
  
"Oopps…sorry." Caldina Whispered going out of the room…leaving a little opening for him to peak in…  
  
When Clef look inside he found her lying in the bed…wounded. He can't believe what he was seeing…as he entered the room curious about what happened to her… ~He saw a vision of Umi before…wearing an elegant dress, with a necklace that has a blue pearl and a blue dragon sleeping around it…she was healthy and safe…laughing with everyone…she looks beautiful...~  
  
"Guru…" a voice distracts him…  
  
He looked at Umi, she was calling for him… 'God she still looks beautiful after 8 months…'   
  
I wonder what happened to her, how'd this happened? Who did this to her? Who summoned her? Are the 2 knights here too? There are so many questions that's bothering me…but I just can't let it out now…we'll talk about it later…   
  
"shh…take a rest, lets talk when you feel better…" he said looking concern.  
  
"No, we need to talk now…I want to ask you something…" her voice was serious.  
  
"Leave us…"   
  
Everybody went out of the room with a confused look in their faces.   
  
Clef raised his staff and there appeared a chair for him to seat. "What is it?" I said looking in her blue eyes… "Who summoned me?" she asked. It was hard for me seeing her confuse, but I just don't know the answer to her question… "Umi…I'm sorry but I don't know either," …I feel so useless. "What was the last thing you saw?" I asked thinking that her answer might help us to solve the problem. "…Well I was in the beach…staring at the water…and I heard Selece…telling me that I must return here, there is someone in need of help from me…then I heard someone shouting my name…" she stopped speaking, she closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes… "Who did you hear?" I asked "…you, the next thing I know I was falling from the sky…" she answered crying… I held her close to my arms…not knowing what to do or to say…and I held her hand and then I used my powers to heal her wounds…that was the only thing I could do for her now…  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release  
  
Memory seeps from my veins  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
When I woke up… I felt better my strength are back my broken arm is healed… my wounds are healed… I want to thank Clef for healing me last night. I walked to balcony…seeing the sea so calm…then I thought maybe I could ask Selece why I'm really here. 'Selece…Selece…' I called for him wishing he'd answer me… 'Yes, my maiden…I wonder, why I'm called so early in the morning…' he answered. 'Sorry, for waking you up…I just have some questions to be answered…' I said politely… 'And what would that be my lady?' 'Well, why am I here? And why did I heard Clef shouting for my name?' I asked. 'Well for your first question my dear… I have told you the reason why… and I'm telling you again…its because someone needs your help…and only you can solve that…and for your second question… I'm sorry, but I cant answer that question why…but you'll find out soon if you talk to him, and one thing…that person is not the only one who need help… you're not doing this for that person only but you're also doing this to help yourself. Remember to follow your heart, for this will tell you who needs you…Goodbye my maiden'  
  
Then he suddenly disappeared. I wish that what his saying were really true. I wish that this person would help me get over Clef… I just can't live, loving someone who doesn't love me back…its too hard.  
  
Clef… ~She saw a vision of him…standing in his window…thinking about something. He looks great …he grew much taller than me and his lavender hair falling down his face makes him more attractive.   
  
He really had changed. While thinking about him she smiled. ~  
  
Umi got dressed, and decided to go to the garden. She's wearing a spaghetti strap top and a short pants above her knee. She's wearing flat shoes and her necklace that has a black pearl and a blue dragon sleeping around it (same as what Clef saw in his vision.)   
  
Walking in the garden, breathing in the cold breeze of the sea and feeling the wind caressing her face makes her feel so peaceful, "It feels like the wind is taking away my fears and problems."  
  
She whispered closing her eyes.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Beautiful!" was the only word he could say…after seeing her standing there peacefully.   
  
I cant believe I'm seeing this…she looks so peaceful…I don't want to disturb what she's doing but I really must talk to her. Walking towards where she is standing…she looked at me. I guess she can sense me coming.   
  
"Good Morning Clef!" she said happily.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too. Are you enjoying your time here?"   
  
"Of course, being here always makes me happy…"   
  
"Umi, I have to tell you something…" know is the time to tell her what I feel…but what if she rejects me…but still I must try…I can't live like this…  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I should have told you this before you left Cephiro but I just cant express it to you directly...I----"  
  
"Umi!!!" a scream cut Clef of…  
  
"Fuu, Hikaru!! You're here!! This is so great!" Umi shouted  
  
"Well, we can't found you back there and we taught that you will be here…and you were. I'm so glad you're safe." Hikaru said with a relief.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru I can take care of myself…"   
  
"Oh, she can…really…" Ferio said sarcastically Staring at Fuu.  
  
"How did you get here fast?" Lantis asked  
  
"The portal brought us here in the castle directly." Fuu answered.  
  
Umi got carried away and forgot about Clef … 'The Hell! Clef was about to say something important and now I got distracted…I wonder where he went…' she suddenly searched for him…  
  
It was beginning to get dark. I must see Clef immediately and tell him how sorry I' am for what happened a while ago…anyways I think he'll understand. Later on I found myself heading to Clef study…maybe now is the time to tell him my feelings for him…   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Everything is so obscure… maybe I shouldn't tell her now… many things had happened and I'm pretty sure she's confused, I'll tell her when everything's done.   
  
-=Knock, knock=-  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Clef sensed I was coming. When I was in front of his door, he opened it with a spell.  
  
When I entered his room, I can't see him probably because of the piled books in his room.  
  
"Clef…?" I asked   
  
"I'm over here…at the balcony," he answered.  
  
When I saw him standing there staring at the sea, I thought…this is the time I must confess to him my feelings that I've hidden for along time.   
  
"Umm…Clef… can I join you?" I asked in proper way but a little bit shaky.  
  
"Ah, sure…" He answered still staring at the sea.  
  
"Well you see, there's something I should have told you before." I paused looking at him. He looked at me with concern eyes, we found ourselves staring at each other.   
  
The wind blew and some dust went in my eyes, its distracted is staring moments.  
  
I was blinking continuously and a tear fell down my cheek. He caressed my face in wiped the tear away using his thumb. The dust in my eyes was gone. Our position was a little close.  
  
"What is it?" he asked me.  
  
My Tears started falling, fast. It can't stop. It's been a while since I cried in front of someone. I never let other people see me cry, it would make me look weak. My friends always pictured a less emotional person and a strong me. But they don't know that I can be emotional when it comes to the person I love…especially when its…Clef.  
  
I closed my eyes. My heart was beating faster than ever. Suddenly I heard a fading voice of Selece saying, "…Follow your heart…for it will tell you who needs you…" Then I opened my eyes.   
  
Why is he interrupting in a time like this…oh, Selece…  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Clef…I-" I said releasing a sigh…  
  
"…Aishteru" I finally said it…tears keep on falling from my eyes. I can't help it but sob.   
  
He looked at me; wiped away all my tears hugged me. He was so warm; he laid my head on his Shoulder. And he kissed me. After 8 months of waiting, it was all in that single moment and this moment I will always treasure. The kiss was warm…it feels like I'm melting. Then we pulled away for some air… "Aishteru…Umi…I've always liked you too. I needed you so much…that I can't live without you." He whispered in my ear. 'He needed me' the thought his words stroked me…  
  
'He was the one who needed me…and indeed Selece was right…I helped myself too…'   
  
We just stand there holding each other. Wishing that the moment would never end.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
It didn't ended the way I thought it would be, I was able to tell her what I feel…  
  
Things just have no end…  
  
Things called Love…  
  
It just started…  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the wrong grammars… I'll try to work that out…=) hope you liked it…  
  
Read and review! Tell me what you think…=) 


End file.
